1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recorded animations. More specifically, the present invention relates to user-generated recordings of skeletal animations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available games may be based on detecting user movement and translating them into character movement in a game. Such games typically occur in a real-time multiplayer game in which certain movements are captured by a camera or other type of motion detecting device. Such movements may then be repeated within a game via a game character performing the same move.
Such movements are generally an integral part of the game. For example, competition games involving bowling or dancing may award points and determine winners/losers based on the particular movements. As such, movements are generally only captured to the extent that they play a part in determining the game result. Moreover, such games usually include multiple players who may take turns in attempting to score. The game may therefore not be concerned with capturing movement from players whose turns have already elapsed.
In real-life, however, movement may be a form of expression, which some players may wish to incorporate into games. For example, a player playing a football game may score a touchdown and wish to do a touchdown dance. There are presently no options that would allow for such expressive movement to occur in competitive games.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for user-generated recordings of skeletal animations.